


Are you bout it.?

by CharismaRenne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Passion, Slow Burn, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharismaRenne/pseuds/CharismaRenne
Summary: Lexa has spotted a girl in her audience. She fell for her. but what's going to happen.?





	Are you bout it.?

**Author's Note:**

> hello all.! this is my first fanfic.!! hope you enjoy.!! Lexa is kinda like a bryson tiller in this story. just to let you know beforehand.

Lexa is preparing for a concert in los angeles. " What should I wear" Lexa asked anya as she sits in her chair. "Here." Anya handed her some sky blue ripped jeans, A off white cherry rose hoodie and a jean colored dad hat. " Thanks anya." Anya left and stood to let her change. Lexa walked out. "Anya what songs should I do.?" as she called her over. " Lexa girls drool over your songs, just pick at least 2". Anya said as she handed her a sheet or paper with all her songs on it. " What about been that way.?" Yeah they love that one. " and i'll do.... let em' know. This is going to be a perfect show." lexa said as she kept walking towards the stage. With anya trailing close behind her." You go get them tiger.!!" lexa turned around and smiled at her best friend/ manger. " Thanks girl.!" as she said walking up the stairs to get to the stage.

 

As soon as lexa got on stage all she heard was screams of her name. She got the crowd to finally quite. She started her show. * Bryson tiller- Been that way*

How did we become so distant?  
Like I'm the one to blame and you're innocent  
I try to make a way, make a difference, but  
Some things don't change, I can't complain  
I try not to think about you  
What can I say, everytime I get near you  
I want that old thing back, now bring it to me  
Shorty keep telling me what to do about you  
Then she got jealous soon as she knew about you  
She don't never want to see us go through round two  
(Cut her off) Cut her off that's what I'm doing now, you  
Told me I should go out and do my thing  
(Damn right!) Damn right I do my thing  
Now you wanna know what's gotten into me, what's changed?  
But baby none change

After her song. She looked in the vip section. She saw a beautiful blue eyed blonde. Lexa didn't start her next song. She kept looking at the blonde until the she saw her looking. She was wearing a oversized dark basil green t-shirt with also with a dad hat on, but it had writing on it. It said Yes, Daddy.? Lexa felt her little friend moving between her legs. Then she heard the song start. *Bryson tiller- Let em' know*.

Throughout the song lexa looked over at her to see if she was looking at her too, or at least singing along. She was, But maybe that's not why lexa was looking at her. Lexa was attracted to her. Not like she's been before. She's had night stands before, But she wanted something to do with her. She wanted to know her. The show ended and she saw the blonde trying to leave. She jumped off stage. " Look its lexa.!!!" everyone stopped and went over to her, even the blonde. She looked at her and asked " Would you like to come with me. I can Take you home if you would like.?" the blonde looked at her with the biggest smile on her face. " Sure.!" Lexa helped her up over the barrier   and walked her back stage. " What's your name.?" she realised that the girl was shorter than her. She loved it. " Clarke." Lexa wanted to ask her to come over. " How bout you come over to my house.?" clarke looked up at her and smiled. " Yes.!" Clarke looked down at her pants when lexa was telling the stage workers good night. She noticed something. Lexa had a little friend and she wanted to meet him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it.!!


End file.
